


Two Horse Princes

by spearofjustice



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), うまのプリンスさま | My Horse Prince (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Plot, gay horse porn, i have problems tbh, its mostly just crack, the porn isnt graphic, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearofjustice/pseuds/spearofjustice
Summary: based off of DanAndPhilGames's My Horse Prince finale. this is pure cringe. you can read this without being in the phandom just note that susankun is the main character (the playable characetr in the game)





	Two Horse Princes

**Author's Note:**

> asjdksl its 11:23pm and i'm writing gay horse fanfiction instead of doing my english homework

SusanKun couldn’t control her fantasies. She once again became increasingly wet as she imagined hot gay horse buttsex between Yuuma and Ryouma… so off came her panties. 

Once she climaxed she slammed her face into her pillow. What was this??? This was illegal in so many ways! Especially when she thought of herself joining in. But, SusanKun decided today, that it was her job to make Yuuma and Ryuuma fall in love. 

SusanKun wondered how she could go about doing this. She knew that they were the biggest rivals in all of horse racing! They hated each other… but maybe it was sexual tension. SusanKun decided that she would deliver a note from “Yuuma” to Ryouma asking for some gay sexy times. But did Yuuma know how to write? Well, he could cook and work and surf… why not? She opened up her laptop. But the screen had been smashed with a hoofprint dead center.

“Oh no!” SusanKun shrieked out loud. “Maybe horses can’t use computers after all!” She cried because she spent 2000 dollars on that 18 inch MacBook Pro Air 2. And now it was broken… But… If Yuuma had broken her laptop, and she was doing him a favor by making him and Ryouma fuck…

No, she wasn’t going to anymore. Maybe she would try a different way. 

“Yuuma, do you want to go train with Ryouma today?” SusanKun asked perkily.

“Sure! Maybe then I can show him how much better I am.” Yuuma replied, his human head bobbing up and down. 

More sexual tension. There we go. 

They went to Ryouma’s ranch and his rude jockey glared at the duo. SusanKun pulled Yuuma over to Ryouma. 

“Wow, you can train together now!” SusanKun exclaimed, pushing the two horses closer. Wow, those were some muscular legs. Both horses were just so hot…

The two horses galloped around the ranch but they soon became tired and Yuuma lay down. 

“Wow, what a weakling. Resting after only an hour?” Ryouma taunted as he circled the ranch once more.

SusanKun suddenly had a brilliant idea. Yuuma was lying down on his right side… so…

She pulled his left back leg upwards. “Come on Yuuma, let’s beat Ryouma!” She cheered, while simultaneously showing off his three foot long horse dick to Ryouma, who stared right at it. 

She could see Ryouma getting harder too. Yes! Her fantasies were coming true! But Ryouma began to blush as he was visibly conscious of his boner. He sat down on his belly to try to conceal it. 

SusanKun slumped as her plan failed. No!! She would have to try again some other day.


End file.
